


Mark of a Rider

by HannaVictoria



Series: Mark of a Rider [1]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fantasic Social Taboos, Feels, Fluff, Gen, In Danger of Exile, Mental Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiccup was young he heard stories about the ones the dragons had taken "If you touch a dragon you are bound to it forevermore". How "lucky" they were when they didn't see them again.<br/>It wasn't till he'd seen the strangers that he understood, fighting alongside the dragons, emaciated and desperate fighting as one with their dragons they were a deadly combination. "That's not a viking anymore" they whispered "freedom in Valhalla atleast" it was a grim thing. Was it really that shocking that he worked so hard to find a way to take dragons down at a range?<br/>But when is Hiccup ever that lucky? The tales the same in spirit. With Toothless comes hope. Children find themselves. Old ways are questioned. Dragons aren't quite what they seem. Isn't that the way of all things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of a Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything We Know About Them (Is Wrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642822) by [wittylittleknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittylittleknitter/pseuds/wittylittleknitter). 



> Everything I find that's sad my brain turns it over and over till it's made it into fluff, fluff and rainbows. Sometimes I write down this fluff and rainbows. This one looks like it might turn into something neat.

“First Rule of Dragons?” Gobber called out to the class. Fishlegs raised his hand high but didn’t wait to be called on “Never let a dragon touch you.” Legs was a smart boy, but even Snotlout wasn’t so reckless or the twins so crazy as to dare allow contact with a dragon so long as both parties were still alive. “ **Exactly**. Touch a dragon and the beast takes control of you and if you’re lucky you’re never seen again.” ‘or worse you come back fighting your loved ones as it’s slave.’ Hiccup still had nightmares about his mother carried off when he was an infant. 

To be in bondage to a dragon was worse than exile. Which made Gobber’s preferred teaching method all the more insane. As he’d predicted the dragon of the day a Gronkle quickly had him at it mercy. Out of shot it had him pinned and while a dragon needed bare skin to scales to take control Hiccup’s luck was about to run out. 

Hiccup didn’t dare move or breathe until finally after what seemed like an eternity Gobber snatched the dragon off him with his hook hand and bullied the creature back to his cage. The rest of the students kept their distance with wary eyes. Astrid was stoic, Fishlegs openly worried, Snotlout was struggling somewhere between the two, the twins were unreadable. Gobber with grim determination looked over every bare patch of skin Hiccup had until he was satisfied the boy hadn’t been marked. He handed Hiccup a pair of gloves.

““A dragon will always -- always -- go for the kill.”” But the Night Furry hadn’t. It could have marked or killed him but did neither. Astrid had during a particularly bad training session told him to ‘figure out what side he was on’ as if he _wanted_ to side with the dragons. It made Hiccup’s skin itch. 

He knew his mother was remembered as a dragon ‘sympathizer’ long before she was carried off. Mildew loved to tell him so whenever anyone who’d smack him for it was out of earshot. Still he… ‘Did she feel this way?’ he just couldn’t stay away. It wasn’t like he was bound to this creature, but still he was drawn to this Night Fury. The dragon was majestic and endlessly fascinating and the longer he watched the more chances he took. 

‘I watched him, I fed him, and regrettably he fed me. I don’t know why I kept reaching out even with the gloves, but even then I started wearing them less and less. The Night Fury became Toothless. Then that day I drew him and… I reached out.’ And what had changed? Nothing. 

He could feel Toothless in a way he couldn’t describe even from this distance, but that was about it. He certainly wasn’t controlled like everyone talked about. ‘What was I thinking! Even if I keep these gloves on it’s only a matter of time.’ No one had ever stayed after… there was no telling what the village would do.

“-I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!” he barely even registered the rest of the group’s antics. Until Gobber went straight back into teacher mode “Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.”

It hit Hiccup suddenly he’d been so wrapped up in his own worries, fear, uncertainty. He could feel more than just Toothless’ presence he felt his sorrow and his loneliness and… his love. Whatever bound… whatever bonded together a dragon a human it wasn’t meant to enslave not by a long shot.

Toothless was _his_ dragon and he was downed because of something he did. He set to work on remedying that the only way he knew how ‘Okay. Okay, so I can feel his presence; that he is I suppose? I can feel that he’s far away from me and safe. I can feel his emotions? No that’s not quite right, this isn’t fluctuating with every fleeting feeling of the day. So just the big stuff?’ 

It wasn’t to hard to see how he’d overlooked it, with all his failed attempts to make others proud he was no stranger to any of those emotions. Still when he came with more fish the next day he couldn’t help but dwell on the one he’d noticed last: unconditional love.

He knew it of course, no matter how he disappointed he knew his father loved him, as did Gobber. He even suspected Spitelout and Snotlout might, all be it begrudgingly. 

He looked at the black mark on his hand “atleast the dead will be by your side in Valhalla” the saying went. He tried not to think about how finding out would devastate them. Toothless crooned and there it was stronger than ever, love like an almost tangible blanket.

Then there was the tailfin he might have been up all night making. He was attaching it and just as he had it secure there was this overwhelming sense of excitement and then he wasn’t on the ground anymore. “Bonded~, but not in synch.”

Something they needed to work on. The reason dragon-viking teams were such terrors on a raid wasn’t just the defenders reluctance to harm half the pair. Vikings and dragons together were a devastating combination and he was he could figure out a way to leverage that to get Toothless airborne. 

Then it had started, with the eel and the Zippleback. When he tried to give that to Toothless he could almost hear it ringing in his head “EVIL!” it was so strong he almost didn’t want to pick it back up himself. What’s worse was both he and the arena dragons were reacting to eachother differently. 

He’d realized the second time facing her and yes he just knew it was a her that the Gronkle had hesitated because she could smell Toothless however faintly. He narrowly avoided her pouncing on him the next time they met and not out of aggression. She was happy for him. 

He could sense it the moment he got through the arena doors same as he had the Zippleback’s distress with the eel. It was endlessly fascinating though he could have done without the Nightmare sending out murderous spite from his cage.

He and Toothless were getting better, closer, sometimes he swore he could hear the dragon requesting more fish. Still they were untested and the saddle was coming slower than he would have liked. 

It wasn’t helped by the fact he was afraid to spend nights in his own home. He was just thankful he’d been in the Cove with Toothless the first time it happened. That _noise_! Atleast when he was in the Cove he could curl up with his dragon and they could bear it together. 

When he was in the village it was so much worse when all he could do was curl into a ball and pray it would be over soon. When his father was gone he could sleep with his dragon, but with him back he was just thankful he was to preoccupied with the raids to notice and no that the raids coincided with the pain was not something that escaped Hiccup. 

A sound like someone –a woman he didn’t know how he knew- was trying if not press him into submission then to crush his skull underfoot trying. No he had a **much** better idea why the dragons were raiding now.

Astrid noticed of course how could she not. Hiccup was always mucking around raids messing them up. The absences were one thing, when she’d seen him clutch his head, double over, then stumble into his house just as a dragon raid was coming she really couldn’t deny it.

She really didn’t dislike Hiccup ‘And what do I do? Start channeling _Mildew_ that’s what! Because he’s never said anything full of dragon dung about Uncle Finn or anything!’ Things weren’t adding up, a few new quirks aside Hiccup hadn’t changed a bit that she could see.

Hel those quirks were even useful for the most part. She’d taken to stalking him, but she kept losing him in the forest. Turns out all that time alone meant ‘Hiccup the Useless’ had made the whole Isle of Berk into his own personal playground. 

Then she nearly fell head first into a cove she hadn’t noticed and… Hiccup caught her. In both senses of the word. Without his gloves what’s more. She stared at the mark for a long time until Hiccup cleared his throat “Is~… this your normal stoicism or… I get this is a lot to take in, but I’m… really kind of fine. Just strange…r.” he shrugged. 

That was enough to get Astrid around whatever block had been holding her “ARE YOU KIDDING ME! How is this fine!? Why are you even still here?! Have you been spying on us!?!” 

Hiccup gave her a sarcastic look that would have done Toothless proud “Did you just ask if I was doing espionage on behalf of a fire-breathing reptile? Astrid, I want the fighting to stop, but not like that.” And like that she was off again “Really? Peace between humans and dragons?” ‘I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Rationalizing this through his mother’s folly makes sense for a guy like Hiccup.’ “Have you forgotten a little detail called raids?” 

He cringed “The feeling of something trying to split my head open and do what it likes with whatever is left? No Astrid, but I sincerely wish I could.” That gave her pause “Like a dragon?” he bristled holding himself defensively “Well I couldn’t hear it before if that’s what you mean!” he took a moment and breathed deep. 

“Like a bee hive?” she asked and Hiccup could have kissed her. Granted he always wanted to but this was different “You think it’s like a dragon ‘queen’ then?” he considered it further “‘She’? I know it’s a she don’t ask me how. I mean with the Gronkle and Nadder… but She is definitely further then across the arena.” Astrid hissed “Dragon training! Are you going to be able to do it?”

“Do what?” she wasn’t making even a little sense to him “You’re worried about how I’m going to continue dragon training? Astrid why haven’t you run off to tell my Dad yet?” though it occurred to him ‘I should probably not remind her of that.’ 

She actually started laughing he couldn’t remember the last time she laughed, “Hiccup are you serious? You want me to go shouting to the father… what? That you’re some threat? An enemy of the village?” even as she was giggling hearing such a thing said aloud was like ice to Hiccup. 

“I don’t understand any of this, but it’s obvious you’re none of those things. I mean we need to do something about your dragon problem-” “Toothless is **not** a problem! He’s… Nope. Come on down.” He dropped down the ‘path’ into the cove. “WHAT! I am not going into-” 

“An enclosed space with a dragon? Think of it as more training if it helps… just don’t bring any weapons or attack.” She was not happy but she was following him “What am I supposed to do pet it?!” “Works for me! Or shine a light, or throw an eel, dragon nip helps.” 

He could see the gears turning “Did you think it was all cause of this?” he flashed the S-shaped mark on his palm “You were still using tricks.” She mumbled. He shrugged and she reached out for him only to realize that one of the shadows of the cove had skulked over, encircled Hiccup, and was now growling at her wings flared. “Toothless cut it out!” 

“Hiccup,” she sounded terrified but not as much as she actually was, _nothing_ was as much she was “what is that?” Hiccup shrugged helplessly “A Night Fury, I think?” 

To Toothless’ confusion she began to laugh again “You actually shot. down. the Night Fury. Hiccup that’s amazing!” he wished he could share her enthusiasm “Yeah except for the part where I had to rebuild half his tailfin.” He nervously played with said invention “Is that how this happened?” she gestured to his hand. 

He sighed and centered himself “No, Astrid. That was more like this.” He held his hand just before Toothless’ nose and just like that day the dragon met him half way. “Oh.” She paused “So you were serious about…” 

He was at a loss to really explain so instead he tried acting, rubbing the part under his dragon’s neck that made him fall over purring to be precise “The Gronkle is just so sweet. The Zippleback is/are a goof(s). The Nadder kind of reminds me of you honestly.” 

She cringed “I hope you haven’t gotten to attached to the Nightmare?” Hiccup cringed back “Yeah~ none of us should be fighting that guy.” She did her level best to not take that as her insult to her abilities, it was obvious that wasn’t how he meant it, but it still stung a bit. 

After a moment he spoke again, “He’s like… Lout? He’s so, so scared and it’s making him so, so angry. Homicidal. No ‘queen’ about it. I think he knows his days are numbered?” he finished on that somewhat somber note. It occurred to Astrid that he had just made her feel bad for a Monstrous Nightmare that he himself admitted was homicidal.

“Whatever you’re doing I’m coming with you. We’re going to figure out a way **somehow** to tell your dad that doesn’t get you exiled, some day. Until then you need to not die.” He looked at Toothless then back to Astrid. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. He knew Toothless would have his back and now Astrid was more or less saying the same. 

This was more than just giving him the time of day; this was standing by him when he needed it most. He was almost too in awe to feel his heart hammering in his chest ‘Odin, Thor, Frigga, everyone **thank you**!’

“Um, are you going into some crazy dragon trance or something?” he jerked back into the moment “What? No, just thinking… this is a terrible idea. Well unless your goal is to end up bonded. I mean not the worst thing turns out, but still…?” 

Yes, the thought had occurred to her and no she wasn’t budging. He smiled again “Okay, so if we do anything it needs to be secret obviously. But if this takes us off island, which it very well might, then the fastest most stealthy way would be Toothless by night. Which is the most fun thing in the world, but…” 

She looked over to his harness and all of the Night Fury’s flight gear “So we just need to make something so all of me is covered?” that was how the defenders did it after all, but then they never rode the dragons. “I have no idea, but I’d like to find out… what dragons are really.” “And the bonded” she pressed. 

He smiled, he knew she was skeptical of the bond still “The riders too. If I can find any that aren’t enslaved to that “ _Queen_ ” or even any dragons for that matter. I have no idea what is happening.” There was an unspoken ‘to me’ in there. A hand found it’s way to his shoulder “You’re gonna be fine Hiccup.”

He knew she didn’t truly believe that, but it helped.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start with the mark: the idea that the bonding leaves a psychical mark. I modeled it after the dragon/slave mark from the book, cause three cheers for book shout outs. Thus it's a dragony looking S. If you figured that out on your own by all means give yourself an internet cookie.
> 
> As per ususal comments and questions welcome!


End file.
